Heartbreak Lullaby
by p1Nk-Ch3rRy
Summary: Songfic...Sequel for "My Heart Is Beating With Hers"...Read and Review! Please! SxS & ExT Lemon Ch.3 & 4
1. Chapter 1: The BreakUp

_**Heartbreak Lullaby**_

_**By: p1Nk-Ch3rRybL0sS0m**_

_**NOTE: I don't own this anime (Card Captor Sakura) or it's characters.**_

_**Summary: This is the sequel of "My Heart Is Beating With Hers." Now it's been two years since Syaoran and Eriol showed their love to Sakura and Tomoyo by singing. In every relationship is not perfect at one point. It's Sakura and Tomoyo turn to express how they're feeling.**_

Sakura walked into the classroom and saw Tomoyo looking out the window.

"What's wrong" said Sakura as she walk toward Tomoyo and seeing Syaoran and Eriol talking to the cheerleaders, holding the cheerleaders' hands and laughing.

"Man, it just like they don't freaking care about us" said Tomoyo breaking down.

"Tomoyo I guess it's time" said Sakura as she hugged Tomoyo as they both cried and Tomoyo nodded.

_**After School (Boys Locker Room)**_

Sakura waited outside the boys locker holding her books.

"Hey Sakura" said Syaoran as he gave her a hug and try to kiss her lips but she turned her head and he got her cheek.

"What's wrong" said Syaoran looking into Sakura's eyes and saw tears.

"Sak-" started Syaoran but was cut off by Sakura.

"Syaoran, listen" said Sakura as he nodded.

"Well it seems ever since you joined the soccer team you haven't been around lately. Also ever since then you have been a jerk that always show-off and hanging around those jocks of yours and those sluts. I'm tried-" said Sakura but was interrupted.

"Sakura" said Syaoran as he thought to himself _'NO IT CAN'T BE'._

"NO" said Sakura, "Just listen it's hard for me to say stuff when your always interrupting me." Sakura took a deep breathe.

"All I'm saying is that we're done, I'm sorry" said Sakura as she took off the silver ring that was given to her by Syaoran two years ago and gave it to Syaoran.

"Goodbye, Li-kun" said Sakura as she turned back and walked away with tears coming down her cheeks.

"Sa-ku-ra" said Syaoran as he fell on his knees and watch the love of his life walk away FOREVER.

_**After School (In Classroom)**_

Tomoyo walked into the class and saw Eriol packing his books as he was talking to three cheerleaders. Tomoyo took a deep breathe and walk towards him.

"Eriol" said Tomoyo as he turned around and smiled.

"Girls, please excuse me for a minute" said Eriol to the cheerleaders.

"Yes, darling" said Eriol as Tomoyo dragged him outside the classroom.

"What is it" asked Eriol.

"Eriol, I don't think I could love someone who spend more time on other things like soccer, girls, and your friend then me. I'm ok with you playing the sport you love and also hanging out, but when your around them you act like someone totally different," said Tomoyo as she turned away from him. Eriol walked behind Tomoyo and hugged her.

"Tomoyo, honey" said Eriol as he started kissing her. She then pulled away.

"I want my old Eriol back, if this is the old Eriol right here then I don't like what I see. Eriol I don't mind you playing soccer here and there, but it seems as though you value soccer more than me." said Tomoyo holding his hand. He can feel that she was giving something to him.

"What are you trying to said. Are you breaking up with me?" said Eriol as she let go of his hand and saw the ring the he gave her two years ago.

"Yes" said Tomoyo as she looked him in the eyes.

"Tomoyo" said Eriol trying to reach for her.

"Goodbye" said Tomoyo as she ran away.

"Tomoyo" whispered Eriol.

Eriol slowly walk to the boys lockers and saw Syaoran sitting on the bench with his locker opened and his head down.

"Hey man" said Eriol as he walked to his locker.

"Hey" said Syaoran not looking up.

"Man I can't believe it" said Eriol as he slammed his locker and hit his locker.

"What the fuck is wrong with you" said Syaoran all pissed.

"Tomoyo dumped me cause she said I'm spending too much time in soccer" said Eriol all angry.

"What. She dumped you" said Syaoran.

"Yeah. Lucky you still have Sakura" said Eriol.

"Had? She dumped me too" said Syaoran.

"What" said Eriol.

"Yeah" said Syaoran.

"Syaoran, what did we do wrong. We lost the girl of our dreams forever" said Eriol as he sat down next to Syaoran.

"I don't know" said Syaoran.

_**After School (Entrance Gates)**_

Tomoyo leaned on the brick wall as she slow let the tears fall.

"Tomoyo" said a person as Tomoyo looked up and saw Sakura.

"You done" said Tomoyo.

"Yeah and you" said Sakura as they hugged.

"Yeah. Let's go home" said Tomoyo.

"Can I sleep over at your house tonight" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, Sure" said Tomoyo as they both walked towards the direction of her house. After arriving at Tomoyo house they had dinner and went to sleep with tears coming down their cheeks.

_**Please read and review!!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Talent Show

_**Heartbreak Lullaby**_

_**By: p1Nk-Ch3rRybL0sS0m**_

_**NOTE: I don't own this anime (Card Captor Sakura) or it's characters.**_

_**Summary: This is the sequel of "My Heart Is Beating With Hers." Now it's been two years since Syaoran and Eriol showed their love to Sakura and Tomoyo by singing. In every relationship is not perfect at one point. It's Sakura and Tomoyo turn to express how they're feeling.**_

_**Chapter 2: The Talent Show**_

_**Morning**_

They woke up and had breakfast and went to school.

_"Morning Fellow Student. This is Mr. Kenji speaking. Yesterday the soccer team won the championship because of Mr. Syaoran Li and Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa. So congratulation to the soccer team. Also tonight is also the last talent show of the year to celebrate summer so please come and join us. Thank You."_

Sakura and Tomoyo walked into the classroom with fake smiles, but as soon as they walked in they saw Syaoran making out with a cheerleader and Eriol laughing along with another cheerleader sitting on his lap. Sakura and Tomoyo stopped dead on track and looked at each other.

"It's okay" said Tomoyo as Sakura nodded as they both put on fake smiles again and walk to their seats. Soon the class ended and the two cheerleaders walked up to Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Jealous?" said the one who was sitting on Eriol's lap looked at Tomoyo.

"Nope not at all Lisa" said Tomoyo as she smiled. Lisa just glared at her.

"Yeah Tomoyo it's your lost Eriol is such a teaser. He came by my house yesterday and god he was good in bed as well" said Lisa.

"And my god Syaoran is such a good kisser and lover in bed as well, but it's your lost. I had the best time this morning with him" said the other girl. Sakura felt like punching her but she didn't.

"Why do I need to know? I don't even care Carla. Come on Tomoyo" said Sakura as she walked away and Tomoyo followed. As soon as Sakura pass the corner she started crying and Tomoyo ran and hugged Sakura.

"It's okay, sweetheart" said Tomoyo as they both hugged and cried.

_**Later at Night (Talent Show)**_

There was a lot of people in the auditorium tonight. All the seats were filled and the soccer team and the cheerleaders had seats closer to the stage because they're are so-called POPULAR. Syaoran was still making out with Carla as Eriol was making out with Lisa. Suddenly the lights turned off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to welcome you tonight's talent host by the student body." said Mr. Kenji, the principle. As the crowd cheered.

"Okay, now let bring our first performance, _**the Lucky 7**_" said Mr. Kenji as a group of girls came out.

The crowd was very active and loud now.

"Alright. Now for our last performance of the night, _**the Blossoms**_" said Mr. Kenji as the curtains opened and the lights turned on showing Sakura and Tomoyo standing there as the crowd was louder now. Syaoran and Eriol stopped and look at each other and then back at Sakura and Tomoyo as the cheerleader girls kept on kissing them. Sakura and Tomoyo saw that and they feel tears starting to come down but they wipe it away.

"H-hello everyone I'm Sakura. This song was written by me and my friend Tomoyo. We would like to dedicate this song to...well you should know who you are," said Sakura as the song began.

(**Bold Sakura**, _Italics Tomoyo_, _**Bold/Italics/Underline**_ _**Both**_)

(**Heartbreak Lullaby- ATeen**)

_Heartbreak Lullaby_

_Heartbreak Lullaby_

**In the still of the night**

**I can almost feel you lying next to me**

**Like it used to be**

(Sakura then lift up her head as tears slowly came down her cheeks. Syaoran then looked shocked, wide-eyed as Sakura slowly wiped it away and continued.)

**And it's hard to let go**

**When there's always something there reminding me**

**How things could be**

_I've tried to get you off my mind_

_I've tried to play my part_

_But every time I close to my eyes_

_You're still inside my heart_

_**Why can't I laugh**_

_**Why must I cry**_

_**Every time we say goodbye**_

_**Why does it rain**_

_**Here in my heart**_

_**Every day that we're apart**_

_**Why can't it be**_

_**Just you and me**_

_**What will it take to make you see**_

_**These are the words**_

_**To my heartbreak lullaby**_

_Like the stars in the sky_

_You still keep on shining down your light on me_

_but out of reach_

**And I know that in time**

**You will come back to your senses, see the signs**

**And change your mind**

_I try to look the other way_

_And keep my heart on hold_

_But every time I'm close to you_

_I lose my self control_

_**Why can't I laugh**_

_**Why must I cry**_

_**Every time we say goodbye**_

_**Why does it rain**_

_**Here in my heart**_

_**Every day that we're apart**_

_**Why can't it be**_

_**Just you and me**_

_**What will it take to make you see**_

_**These are the words**_

_**To my heartbreak lullaby**_

**Why can't I laugh**

**Why must I cry**

**Give me just one good reason why**

**Why does it rain**

**Here in my heart**

**Every day that we're apart**

_Why can't it be_

_Just you and me_

_What will it take to make you see_

_These are the words_

_To my heartbreak lullaby_

(Tomoyo tried to continued but started breaking down. Sakura continued as she look Tomoyo giving her a pull-yourself-together look towards Tomoyo as she nodded and continued singing.)

_**Why can't I laugh**_

_**Why must I cry**_

_**Every time we say goodbye**_

_**Why does it rain**_

_**Here in my heart**_

_**Every day that we're apart**_

_**Why can't it be**_

_**Just you and me**_

_**What will it take to make you see**_

_**These are the words**_

_**To my heartbreak lullaby**_

**These are the words**

_**To my heartbreak lullaby**_

As soon as the music ended Sakura and Tomoyo saw Lisa and Carla all over their ex-boyfriend and they ran off the stage, crying. Syaoran and Eriol saw them running off stage as they thought was could be the cause of it. They then figured it out and pushed Lisa and Carla off their laps as they ran after Sakura and Tomoyo.

As Sakura and Tomoyo ran out of the auditorium, they went separate ways without knowing. Syaoran and Eriol ran up just in time to see which way they went.

"Eriol you go and find Tomoyo and I'll go and fine Sakura" said Syaoran as he ran off in Sakura's direction.

"You don't have to tell me twice" answered Eriol as he ran off towards Tomoyo direction.

_**Please Read and Review!!**_


	3. Chapter 3: The MakeUp ExT

_**Heartbreak Lullaby**_

_**By: p1Nk-Ch3rRybL0sS0m**_

_**NOTE: I don't own this anime (Card Captor Sakura) or it's characters.**_

_**Summary: This is the sequel of "My Heart Is Beating With Hers." Now it's been two years since Syaoran and Eriol showed their love to Sakura and Tomoyo by singing. In every relationship is not perfect at one point. It's Sakura and Tomoyo turn to express how they're feeling.**_

_**Chapter 3: Make-up Between Eriol and Tomoyo (Lemon)**_

_**Tomoyo and Eriol**_

Tomoyo ran and ran until she came to the park. She ran under the slide because it was also raining hard. Tomoyo then put her head down leaning on her knees with her arms crossed as she started crying.

"Mind if I sit with you" said a familiar voice. Tomoyo then shot her head up and see Eriol as she looked away.

"This is a public place, do as you like" said Tomoyo as Eriol sat down.

"Tomoyo I'm so sorry" said Eriol.

"What are you sorry for? There's nothing to be sorry for" said Tomoyo as she looked and smiled at Eriol.

"Tomoyo, I'll do anything for you just to forgive me for my selfishness" said Eriol.

"Eriol, I-" started Tomoyo but was interrupted by a pair of lips that was against hers. Tomoyo couldn't help but kiss back cause what can she say she's still deeply in love with this guy. Eriol's arms went around her waist as her arms went around his neck. They pulled closer to deepen the kiss as Tomoyo moaned. They pulled back for air. Tomoyo then looked away, blushing.

After a long pause.

"Umm..Tomoyo gom-" said Eriol but was cut off by Tomoyo's lips. He was shocked at first but continued kissing her. Eriol slowly moved his away to her neck, where he bit softly.

"Ahh" moaned Tomoyo as she tilted her head for better access to her neck and slowly lean back to the ground, pulling him closer to her. He then slowly sucked on her neck, leaving a mark to show that she's his. Panting, as the trail of kisses continued down her shoulder blades that was expose from the purple tank-top that she wore. Tomoyo felt just right, her body felt warm and where he touched her lingered with a sense of longing. They rolled back and forth switching positions. Eriol then was on the bottom and sat up lifting Tomoyo so she's in front of him with each of her legs on the side of him. He then still continued kissing her all over her neck.

Tomoyo slow ran her fingers through his hair as he continued planting kisses on her neck. She then leaned her head down to his ear and blew into it slowly, knowing fully that it turns him on. As she blew into his ear, his shoulder muscles tightened up under her other hand as she began to softly suck on his earlobe while she gasps of the pleasure he's giving her by just kissing her neck. Eriol's hand slowly slid themselves under her tank-top (lifting it, of course) wrapping his arms around her, slowly moving up unhooking her strapless bra. His hands softly lift her tank-top along with her bra off and threw it to the side as he gently laid her down. Eriol's lips moved down towards her breast, he slowly kissed around her left breast and then suddenly put his whole mouth on her left nipple and sucking on it as he massage the other breast with his right hand as Tomoyo moaned.

He slowly continued kissing down towards her stomach after he kissed/sucked on the other breast. Eriol then moved back up to where he was measure up with her eyes as he kissed her and slipped his hand in her shorts as he rubbed her panties against her opening. Tomoyo gasped in shock and pulled away.

"Eriol-" said Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo I know it's your first time, I'll be gentle I promise" said Eriol as she nodded and he continued what he was doing. In no time she was wet and hot wanting more of this feeling. Eriol then moved her panties aside and slid his finger into her catching her off guard as she gasped. He move his finger in and out as Tomoyo move with is rhythm. Soon, Eriol add another finger follow by another one. Tomoyo's moans got louder and louder as she move with his fingers. Eriol felt the tighten around his fingers and knew Tomoyo was going to climax. He then push deeper into her as she climaxed. She was heavily breathing as she try to relax and try to catch her breath. Eriol then went down towards her core and kissed around then kissed her core and sucking her juices clean.

"AHH" moaned Tomoyo as she can feel his tongue going deeper into her sucking all her juice. Tomoyo once again tried to catch her breath. He then moved up to looking her in the eyes. She was looking him in the eye also. They slowly moved closer and closer until their lips touched and they were kissing, hard. Once again Eriol's fingers went inside Tomoyo's core and she was moaning like crazy. She was wet and Eriol could feel her walls tighten around his fingers, he then pulled his fingers out and licked it. Tomoyo looked at Eriol, disappointed aas he just chuckled.

"Tomoyo are you sure you want this you know we can turn back" said Eriol.

"It's okay, I'm sure" said Tomoyo as she nodded. Eriol then took off his jean along with his boxer. He then gently slid his cock into her.

"AHHH" screamed Tomoyo as he pushed it in farther. Eriol reach the barrier and quickly thrust deeper as she screamed breaking and taking her innocents.

"You alright" asked Eriol as he didn't make a movement.

"Yeah, continue please" said Tomoyo as he started moving in and out of her. The pain soon turned into pleasure.

"ERIOL...AHHH" moaned Tomoyo as he went faster and faster. Eriol could feel the tighten as he could tell she was ready to climax and so was he. As he kept on pumping in and out of her they both climaxed.

"ERIOLLL" moaned Tomoyo.

"TOMOYOO" moaned Eriol.

They stayed in the position until Eriol slowly slid his member out of her and lay beside her, both breathing heavily. And yet another long pause of silent.

"Eriol" said Tomoyo.

"Yeah" answered Eriol with both eyes closed.

"D-Did you have sex-x with L-Lisa" asked Tomoyo not looking at him.

"How did you hear about that" asked Eriol opening both of his eyes in shock.

"Don't answer my question with a question, just answer yes or no" said Tomoyo as she sat up, but he didn't answer.

"I guess silent means yes, you know I thought about giving you one more chance. Stupid me" said Tomoyo as she put back on her clothes and crawl out from under the slide leaving Eriol. Tomoyo kept walking as tears form in her eyes again. Eriol quickly crawl out and ran to Tomoyo.

"Wait Tomoyo" said Eriol as he grabbed her arm and pull her into a embrace.

"LET GO OF ME HIIRAG-" yelled Tomoyo.

"NO, I let you go once, I can't do it again" said Eriol.

"Tomoyo I'm sorry I was stupid, please forgive me" said Eriol as he cried and continued, "Tomoyo I love you more than ever, Tomoyo I did one mistake, please forgive me"

Tomoyo then pulled away from him as he lift his head and looked at her. She then took the chance to give him a kiss. Eriol was surprised but later recovered and kiss her back. They then pulled back as they stared into each others eyes.

"I love you, Eriol" said Tomoyo as she hugged him and he embrace her as well.

"I love you too" said Eriol as they both embrace each other in the rain.

_**Please Read and Review!!**_


	4. Chapter 4: The MakeUp SxS

_**Heartbreak Lullaby**_

_**By: p1Nk-Ch3rRybL0sS0m**_

_**NOTE: I don't own this anime (Card Captor Sakura) or it's characters.**_

_**Summary: This is the sequel of "My Heart Is Beating With Hers." Now it's been two years since Syaoran and Eriol showed their love to Sakura and Tomoyo by singing. In every relationship is not perfect at one point. It's Sakura and Tomoyo turn to express how they're feeling.**_

_**Chapter 4: Make-up Between Syaoran and Sakura (Lemon)**_

_**Syaoran and Sakura**_

Sakura kept on running even though it was raining hard.

"Tomoyo let's go to th-" said Sakura slowing down and looking behind her to see no Tomoyo. She began walking forward and stopped, as she heard footsteps and turned around to see who it was. The figure came closer and closer until it was close enough for Sakura to see who it was.

"S-Syaoran?" said Sakura not believing it was him as he walked into the light and smiled at her.

"Sakura" said Syaoran as he can see that Sakura was shocked. She backed up slowly and quickly turned around and ran. She didn't know where she was running to but she knew she had to go anywhere but where he is.

"Sakura wait" said Syaoran as he ran after her calling out her name as she ignored his callings. Syaoran speed up to catch up to her as she notice this she speed up as well. They ran pass the mall and throught the park. Sakura ran across the baseball field as Syaoran speed up and jumped, pulling her down as he went down as well. As both figure laid on the dirty ground as rain fall.

"What's wrong with you, Sakura" said Syaoran as he stand up and offer his hand to Sakura.

"Your what's wrong with me, Li" said Sakura as she slapped his hand away. She slowed stand up as she felt as sharp pain and fell over. All she heard was her name being called and someone saying to hold on. After that it was a blackout and a big blur.

_**Sakura's POV**_

I slowly opened my eyes to see a whole different surroundings. Moving my head from left to right to see where I was at. I quickly sat up realizing I was at HIS apartment.

_**Normal POV**_

After figuring out her location and looked around in search of him, but didn't find anyone.

"What happen" said Sakura to herself as she rubbed her head.

"You fainted and I caught you. My apartment was the closest so I brought you here" said Syaoran as he came towards the bed with two cups of hot tea. He gave one cup to Sakura as she accept it and silently drinking it. Syaoran walked over to the chair that was close to the bed and sat down as he began drinking as well. It was a very quiet, long pause/silent. Until...

"Thank You" said Sakura as she silently blushed.

"No problem. Are you okay now" said Syaoran looking up at her.

"Yeah" said Sakura as she set her cup in the small table. Sakura then slowly stand up and slowly walked to the door.

"Where you going" said Syaoran as he looked at her and she stopped.

"I can't stay here forever. I'm feeling better now, so I'll just leave and thank you" said Sakura as she bowed and walked out. Syaoran looked shocked as he ran out to the living room to stop her.

"Stop Sakura" said Syaoran as she stopped but didn't turned around.

"I'm sorry okay. I really do love you. Please forgive me for the mistakes I've done. I know now that's your my everything. Without you I don't know how to survive in this world. Your the only girl for me" said Syaoran.

"Haha. 'Your the only girl for me' 'I really love you'. Haha. Where's the prove, huh? You know what LI that's all just bullshit crap. After fucking Carla and shit you come to me to just say that. Your a cowardly man you know that. " said Sakura as she turned around facing Syaoran, mad, with tears coming down.

'_She doesn't believe me. I guess I'll just have to prove it to her' _ thinking to himself as he smirked.

"Goodbye Li" said Sakura as she was about to walked out as Syaoran roughly pulled her back and slammed her and pinned her against the door as she groaned. Sakura tried to get out away but he was too strong and his grip was as strong too.

"I guess I'll just prove it to you" said Syaoran as he forcefully kissed her. The kiss wasn't like any other kiss that they shared before this kiss was force and rough.

"LI, STOP IT PLEASE" yelled Sakura as she pulled away from the kiss, tearful. Syaoran didn't care he continued to kiss her forcefully over and over again. Syaoran then hold her two small wrist with one of his hands as the other hand slowly moved down to her skirt.

"NOOOO PLESE SYAORAN" yelled Sakura as he smirked and lift her skirt up and rubbed against her core with the underwear still on. She tightly shut her legs together trying to stop him from going further. After a few minutes she was breathing uncontrolable as she slowly opened her legs to feel more of this feeling. Syaoran smirked again as he move her underwear aside and sliding one of his fingers into her as she her eyes shot up. As he started pumping in and out he add two more fingers and going deeper.

"AHHHHH" moaned Sakura as her moans got louder and louder, soon she climaxed.

Syaoran pulled out his fingers and sucked her juices as he smirked. Sakura was weak and couldn't stand no more so she fell to ground as Syaoran caught her and took her to his bedroom. He genltly placed her on the bed as she closed her eyes.

"This is far from over, my cherry blossom" said Syaoran as he move down and spread her legs as Sakura shot up and kicked him off the bed as she move backward far from him as she could. Syaoran was now sitting on the ground with his bangs covering his eyes as he got up and walked over to Sakura, smirking. He jumped on the bed and pulled Sakura's feet so she'll be laying on the bed. He then got on top of her and pinned her down.

"Stop Li, please" said Sakura as Syaoran looked down at her and saw as tears came down her cheeks. Syaoran couldn't do it no more, so he got off of her and sat down on the egde of the bed.

"Go" said Syaoran as his bangs covered his eyes and his fist tightened.

"S-Syao-" said Sakura but was interrupted.

"GO ALREADY GOD DAMMIT" yelled Syaoran scaring Sakura. She was just about to leave when she heard him sobbing.

"Syaoran" said Sakura as Syaoran looked up as her and she smiled. Sakura was shocked because it was the first time in the whole two years of dating that she saw him crying. Sakura kneel down and place her two hands on his cheeks as she wipe away his tears with her thumbs. Sakura smiled and Syaoran as he smiled back a her. He then grabbed her hands and kissed it with his lips. He looked at her, seriously.

"Sakura, I love you no matter what. I'll sacifarce everything I have just to have you by my side. I have made many awful and regretable mistakes in the past and I know it was wrong. Ever since that day, not only did you walk away from me but from my life too. I couldn't imagine me with you. You are the reason why I'm still living. Please forgive me for everything I did wrong" said Syaoran as he was about to placed a kiss on her hands.

Sakura then removed her hands before he kissed it. He was lost, speechless, shocked, blank and not believing what was happening. He looked up and saw Sakura.

"Sak-" said Syaoran but was cut off by Sakura's lips. Syaoran was surprised at first but continued kissing her as they deepen the kiss. They finally pulled back for some air.

"I love you Syaoran" said Sakura as she smiled.

"I love you too, my sweet cherry blossom" said Syaoran as he kissed her and she kissed back.

Their kiss became and passionately kiss then turned into a hungry kiss. Without breaking the kiss they walked over to the bed and laid down with Sakura on top. Syaoran took off Sakura's tank top as she unbutton his shirt. They pulled back for air once again as Syaoran continued kissing her down her jaw and neck.

"Sakura...we..we have to stop now...before we go further...once we are further I don't know if I can stop" said Syaoran between the kisses.

"Stopping?, I didn't say anything about that" said Sakura as Syaoran looked at her as the smiled at each other. Syaoran then continued kissing her neck, he then softly sucked/bit on her neck marking his terroritory as Sakura moaned.

"OH GOD SYAORAN" moaned Sakura. Syaoran slowly move his hands up to the back of her bra and unhook the bra. He then removed it by throwing it on the side of the bed.

"It's rude to stare" said Sakura as she covered herself.

"It's not rude if you like what your staring at" said Syaoran as he smirked and remove her arms away. He then grabbed one of her breast with his mouth as he grabbed her other breast with his hands as he switch positions with her, so now he's on top. He then did the same to the opposites breasts as her hands slowly move down to his pant. She undid his belt, undid his zipper and took off his pant as he helped by kicking it off. Syaoran continued kissing down between her breasts to her stomach. His hands then slowly slided down following her curves to her hips. He continued following the curves as he slid down her skirt and underwear as well then throwing it somewhere. Syaoran lower himself to be level with her core, he then spread her legs as she shot up in surprise and quickly closed it.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing okay" said Syaoran as Sakura nod and loosen her legs as he spread it.

Syaoran kissed her inner thigh as he moved closer to her core as she can feel it too. Syaoran kissed around her core then right on the core sticking his tongue in and out of her.

"AHHHHH" moaned Sakura as she grabbed on the the bed sheets tightly. She then climaxed as he sucked all her juices. Syaoran moved up to come face to face with her. Then he kissed her deeply and passionately as he slid four fingers into her as she moaned during the kiss. Syaoran's fingers move in and out as he continued to kiss her rapidly and hungrily. He can feel the tightness around his fingers as he keep pushing in and out. Out of nowhere he just pulled it out before it was so close of climax. Sakura looked at Syaoran.

"Syaoran please" said Sakura needing him now.

"If you say so" said Syaoran as he took off his boxers.

"Yes please" begging Sakura.

"We can turn back you know" said Syaoran.

"No. Go on" said Sakura as he then slid his member into her as it came to a wall. He then gave a little thrust and with that she was not pure no more.

"AHHH" yelled Sakura as she hold in the tears.

"You okay babe" said Syaoran.

"Yeah. Now move please" said Sakura as he moved in and out of her. What first was pain became pleasure.

"Faster Syaoran" said Sakura as she cross her legs around his waist as he went faster and faster deeper into her.

"AHHHH...GOD SYAORAN...AHHH" moaned Sakura. Soon they both was coming to their climax. With another deep thrust they both climaxed. They stay at the same position for a while then Syaoran slid out of her and lay next to her as he grabbed the blanket and covered both of them as they said their "I Love You" to each other and embrace each other.

_**Please Read and Review!!**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Hapily Ending

_**Heartbreak Lullaby**_

_**By: p1Nk-Ch3rRybL0sS0m**_

_**NOTE: I don't own this anime (Card Captor Sakura) or it's characters.**_

_**Summary: This is the sequel of "My Heart Is Beating With Hers." Now it's been two years since Syaoran and Eriol showed their love to Sakura and Tomoyo by singing. In every relationship is not perfect at one point. It's Sakura and Tomoyo turn to express how they're feeling.**_

_**Chapter 5: The Happily Ending**_

_**School (Next Morning)**_

Sakura and Syaoran walked into school hand-in-hand passing Carla.

"Syao-kun darling" said Carla as she walked over to Syaoran and hugged him.

"Hey slut, get off my boyfriend" said Sakura as she pushed Carla away.

"He's not your boyfriend he is mines, isn't that right Syao-kun" said Carla looking at Syaoran.

"Come let's go, Sak" said Syaoran as he released from Carla's hold and wrap his arms around Sakura as they walked to their class. Carla looked as they walked away and she walked back to her squad, not caring.

Tomoyo and Eriol walked into school hand-in-hand also. Lisa ran and hugged Eriol in the back.

"Hey baby, I miss you so much" said Lisa looking at Eriol.

"News flash whore he's mines" said Tomoyo as she glared at Lisa.

"Whatever bitch, I'm his girl right Eriol-kun" said Lisa.

"No, there's only one girl for me and she's Tomoyo" said Eriol as he pushed Lisa away and walked away holding Tomoy's waist.

_**AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!**_

_**Author's Notes: Hey Readers, hopefully you guys like that. To tell you guys this was my first LEMON story. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**_


End file.
